Light Green
by Pretenders
Summary: Evil consumed her very soul. But no good could bring him to love her. Independent plot. Romance and Sexual Content. Proofread. Part of new Light series based on PPG and RRB pairings.


_**Thank-you for noticing this story!**_

* * *

**Light Green**

Florescent green grass swayed to the song of the wind. Soft like a flute, and rough like the face of a drum. Her eyes were shut with such intensity that held back the tears from overflowing. Her lips, bitten and scratched, bled through injured cracks on the surface from the fight earlier. She couldn't recall when the fighting began, or the reason behind it. Her memory was a blur filled with fogged green eyes, and tear kissed cheeks. As of now, she was alone. The ground she stood on was turning from spring to fall, as leaves departed from trees. The clouds above were scattered around, letting the light from the sun freely expand throughout Townsville. This was her home; this was her victimized land of purity she was bound to protect from evil.

But evil... Evil defeated her very soul. Evil had no chains around its wrists or a blindfold before its eyes to keep it from touching her, from looking at her. Evil had no reason to lie, just a reason to be loyal to the dark of the shadows and the pitch of night. Evil walked within the darkness, taunting the light she stood in. Words whispered into the folds of her body, hot against her dripping lust. Evil took her into its own world, showed her the darkness that overshadowed it. It was a man, a powerful man with a face so beautiful, she found every objection silenced in the beauty of this man's face.

The man was as mighty as she. With muscles bulging from beneath his green sleeved shirt, perfectly light skin, deep green eyes, and facial hair that barely took root. There was no way passed falling for evil. His charcoal black hair, highlighted in the sun and obscured in the night, spiked up like fire. And she burned her fingers when she reached to touch those fiery strands. His height that towered over her intrigued her curiosity to such an extent, that she lifted herself up in the skies above Townsville to caress her lips against his own. Evil welcomed a touch so pure, a touch so wickedly safe, that evil and good faced a glass wall of revealed secrets.

She could see him for all he was. She could see the tears when he cried, the blood on his hands when he was no longer capable of controlling his anger, and the tragedy on his face when evil needed to be fulfilled. The consumption of evil tugged her along to touch the heat of the glass wall. The separation became overwhelming when the sound of her heart silenced the shouts of purity. Her heart shattered the glass wall leaving no barrier between evil and good.

She allowed him to reach out for her to pull her toward him with a force she only recognized as hatred. The clash of beating hearts pressed against each other made her head fall back. Her neck became ravished beneath saliva and teeth. The sounds of her moans matched the suckle and bites of his satisfaction. His hands roamed the good he never touched before. Purity became stained with blood as he tore away all her guard. His body above hers blocked away the light of the sun, and for a moment, she wanted to find a secluded place.

His biceps contracted, lifting her to lay against his chest once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her toes curling into the grass, digging into the soil. Every rough touch sent gentle waves of submission throughout her body. Her bare body stuck to the sweat dripping from his chest, his legs, his arms. His forehead, beaded with sweat, pressed against her own, hiding the wrinkles throughout his face as he murdered her purity. He moved her slowly, letting all good he ever practiced treat her as if she was with the hero she was meant to be with.

Her lips kissed at his ear lobes, whispering words he'd never heard before. They taunted him. He gripped her bottom, hoping to never hear the words from her lips repeated ever again. The body he caressed allowed him to touch every curve. She allowed him to move her to lay upon the grass, staining every inch he hadn't touched. His mind made sense of his actions, while his heart knew the reality of the consequences to come. He couldn't allow it to break. Not when she had just allowed it to be set free.

"Butch," her hands fell to her sides when he pulled away.

He clothed himself quickly. She felt the pain seer up to her eyes. She watched him put on his last piece of clothing before giving her one more look. His face, struck with an expression she had never witnessed, stared at her straight in the eyes. Those dark green eyes she learned to adapt to—those dark green eyes she wished would forever look her way—they were tinted with misery, stabbed with tragedy. He stood up, and his aura changed instantly. She knew he would never look her way again. He was gone before she could fall to defeat to beg him to stay.

All that had happened was more than a dream. They fought, they were meant to fight, not to love. She acknowledged it more than she wanted to. He kissed away her pain, she only added to his. Evil consumed her to no return. Her purity was taken, never to return to the light. She knew it wasn't the last she'd see of him. For now, she needed to build up the brick wall in order to replace the shattered glass. Evil only came out in the shadows, and as much as she believed he'd be with her, evil would never allow him to. Even if he had found the light.

* * *

**_This story is inspired by, "Resistance" by Muse!_**

**_Have a wonderful day, lovelies!_**


End file.
